


transfer student from a lazy parallel world

by cr0w



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hinata Hajime Is so Done, M/M, Multi, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi-centric, Self-Indulgent, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cr0w/pseuds/cr0w
Summary: Things change a little when Kokichi Ouma opens his eyes and faces the blue sky and the smell of salt.-A rewriting of SDR2
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Soda Kazuichi, Oma Kokichi & Soda Kazuichi & Tsumiki Mikan, Oma Kokichi & Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 16
Kudos: 88





	1. PROLOGUE: BLOCKING I

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in english and the only reason why I'm posting this is bc I want to share it, so expect some editing and very bad writing

Kokichi would rate this as the best dream of his life if it weren't for the fact that he is sure his dreams aren't this realistic. Sure, he had imagined the scenario of being lost in a desert island one or two times _(What? I can only take one person with me? This game is stupid. Uhhhhh, I’ll take all of you with me, and yes, I am including you Keeboy_ ) but this is ridiculous. The smell of salt and the sand under his fingers confirms, once again, that this is happening, and if that wasn’t enough he doesn’t recognize any of the people arguing in front of him.

His disbelief grows and grows. He blinks one, two, three, and a fourth time just to make sure that a pink rabbit is trying to talk to him and not a hallucination.

"Waaaaaao, that color of pink is quite ugly, are you sure your creator loved you?" It was the first thing that came out of his mouth because at this time his filter is non-existent. It doesn’t help that his head is killing him and even though the headaches are not strange to him at all, the wave of confusion that accompanies the pain is a new development.

"You can’t talk to your teacher like that!" Exclaimed what now reminds him of an antagonist in a magical girl show, the innocent disguise is very effective when they are trying to steal your soul.

The first step to a full recovery is standing up because there is no way that he is going to continue talking to the rabbit while lying on the sand. Kokichi gets up so fast he gets nauseous and then he tries to shake his clothes, but no matter how many times he waves he still can't get rid of all the grains of sand. His shoes are starting to feel very uncomfortable.

"Teacher?" Honestly, he’s not sure why he expected this thing to make sense. Thing, robot, animal, woman, man… the definitions keep jumping from one place to another, like a ping pong match. His brain still doesn’t want to cooperate with him and he is increasingly alarmed by the fact that he isn’t being able to put his thoughts in order when he is so used to organizing them. Fortunately, the words that came again follow the usual routine. "You can’t order me, no-uh. And what kind of sane person thought that a pink bunny could be intimidating? Or is this reverse psychology? I can’t let them take the lead in my plans for world domination."

She looks alarmed. "Wo-world domination, what, no Ouma-kun, I’m Usami!"

The alarms in his head continue to sound louder and louder when he realizes that this strange pink creature knows his name and the pain worsens to the point where he feels dizzy. It is a problem but Kokichi has always believed in fake it until you make it and this situation isn’t the exception.

He takes advantage of the anguish of the little thing in front of him to observe his surroundings. To his left, and near where he was lying down the waves continue breaking and that makes him wonder how the tide didn’t carry him away. In front of him and a little more towards the center is a camera that he supposes is connected to the monitor fixed to the palm tree that is to his right. The sun above him doesn’t really bother him but is a little too much for how he’s dressed.

He doesn’t know how he is here, he doesn’t remember-

"Ouma-kun?" Oh god, the bunny doesn’t shut up and he needs information _now_. "Ouma-kun! Listen to me!"

"I’m trying to listen to another conversation, can you shut up? How they haven’t noticed us yet?"

Maybe it is because they are too busy screaming at each other. Kokichi feels more secure with the fact that even if he is upset at least he isn’t acting like a lunatic.

He decides to stop ignoring the center of the beach where fifteen, no, fourteen, fifteen? Fifteen strange-looking teenagers are arguing, one of them passed out in the sand. The one who seems to be controlling the conversation is a tall and intimidating guy and he wears a white suit. That immediately earns him a couple of points with Kokichi, it's good to know that at least someone has their dress priorities in order, and a bonus to be able to hide behind him at this angle. Together they form a really weird group of people, talking over each other and pointing fingers. Apparently, the group is deciding whether or not to split up to explore, and a little guy who seems at the point of throwing them all into the sea is the first to split up.

"Who the fuck cares why we are here?! I want to go home, and I swear that if I spend one more second with all of you I’ll go crazy. The answers are not going to magically appear because we are all standing in a fucking circle, I'm leaving." _You want to go home?_ Kokichi echoes, _me too_ **.** Like his current white shield, he also wears a suit but a black one. He doesn’t seem to be comfortable with the group and his words spit authority, perhaps he is used to being in a position of power. Kokichi isn’t sure if the reason he is so hostile is because of his personality, because someone else is leading the group, or because these people do not know each other.

"Men, I swear" A girl murmurs while playing with a camera in her hands, it reminds him that he has to check if his emergency kit is still with him. He doesn't know if this place has enough tools to replace more than his lock picks. Her hair is short and red, very red, maybe more than Yumeno-chan's which is a bit ironic because her comment reminded him of one of her friends, one of the forbidden to talk to, apparently his introductions are going to kill him one day. "Lack of manners aside, I agree that we need to separate to look for clues, you never know if gathering fragments is enough, we can sleep anywhere but what about the food?"

"Maybe if I find enough parts to build a ship or something..."

His observations are interrupted by the abomination that hasn’t stopped talking in all this time, although he is no longer sure if it counts as the most horrible pink he has seen in his life, that award may go to the hair of the guy that just talked. Kokichi can’t stop looking at the guy, is amazing. How? He has no words, he needs to learn to dress like him without shame, the green-yellow glow-in-the-dark jumpsuit is wonderfully horrible. And his hair! The pink hair! Millions of times worse than the rabbit, he is very impressed.

"Are you listening to me Ouma-kun?"

"Not really." The bunny’s ears drop, forming the epitome of sadness, quite advanced for a robot animal.

"I am trying to explain the objective of this school trip since you weren’t here when I explained it to the others," His presence is strange? this worries him but Kokichi feels inclined to avoid the subject completely, he isn’t sure why "b-but don't worry, it's very simple! All you have to do is gather the fragments of hope as you form friendships with the others."

"Hm, I lied, it's quite boring to hear the same explanation the second time. You could have added something Usagi-chan, maybe make this a fashion contest or something like that, my vote goes to pink."

"Eh? But-"

That is enough. "Don't worry sensei! I have my friendships in the bag."

"Ou-"

More importantly, while he wasn't paying attention the others had already gone their separate ways. His white soul mate was just beginning to leave the beach and if he quickened the pace surely he could follow. The only other two left were the guy who was still passed out, and the human cloud standing next to him. He looked at the last one out of the corner of his eye before deciding that it wasn't worth staying, the biggest source of information had to be who was leading the group moments ago.

"Heyyy! Wait for me." Kokichi raised a hand in greeting, startling the one in front of him.

"From where-?"

"How are you?"

"Stop right there, don’t come any closer, and don’t interrupt me. How- Where did you come from?"

"Where did I come from? I’ve been here all this time. By the way, you are soooo much bigger in person." He stated casually as he crossed his arms behind his head, trying to ignore the intense déjà vu he was experiencing.

"Thanks for the compliment but I’m pretty sure I would have detected you if you had been close to my field of vision. You are clearly suspicious, state your intentions, and introduce yourself, right now."

"And I’m pretty sure it’s rude to ask someone else’s name without announcing your own first." They looked into each other’s eyes, the taller one irritated while the other smiled broadly.

After a long silence, the blonde looked away while drawing a handkerchief to clean his glasses. As they walked near an airport Kokichi tried to memorize his surroundings, a bunch of symmetrically identical palm trees, and a couple of students entering the building that followed it.

"Byakuya Togami. Hope’s Peak Academy student. Ultimate Affluent Prodigy." He spoke firmly as he readjusted his glasses. Kokichi pauses a bit before continuing walking, this is not the time to get distracted. "Now it’s your turn."

"Quid quo pro Togami-chan… hmm, Toga-chan? or maybe To-chan?" They had just passed a large warehouse that Kokichi looked at with a mixture of longing and suspicion, when was the last time he ate? yesterday morning? He pondered while still not responding. Byakuya glared at him. "What class?"

"Quid quo pro implies offering something of the same value, you haven’t done it yet. Present yourself."

"What class?"

"Who. Are. You."

"What class?"

"Where did you come from?"

"From the sand, come on Togami-chan, catch up with the audience. What class?" He balanced carefully on the edge of the road, trying to not step on the sand. His shoes were absolutely ruined and if looks could kill he would have already stumbled. "If you keep looking at me like that, I'll think you like me. Kokichi Ouma, Ultimate Detective, nice to meet you."

A frown. "You are not."

"No?" He asked delighted.

"You are an ultimate student, and that is why you are so determined to know my class, but you are not a detective. Quid quo pro Ouma, in what class are you?"

"Maybe you are the detective! But I don't know if that can be considered a quid quo pro, I only corresponded your false information with more false information" He tilted his head when he saw the other freeze. "The way you present yourself as Kuya-chan is rater convincing, it's a shame that I know him so well. You are more patient than him, you know? And more pleasant, nicer."

"I am Byakuya Togami." He answered with conviction and was immediately ignored.

"It seems that this is where our paths separate. Oh Toga-chan, what will I do without you, I know that we will meet again in the future but it hurts me to say that our paths are incompatible. This supreme leader has his own missions to accomplish but it was nice meeting you, kou-hai. Class 76-C, by the way." And then, he runs, passing the hotel and the weird ranch.

Kokichi runs because this? this is bad, not the worst thing that has happened to him but is up there. Sure, he absolutely controlled the conversation with Usagi-chan and the not-togami guy, but his head is killing him, and the information that he received wasn't worth it, not one bit.

He wishes that he was at the beginning again when awakening on a desert island with a bunny on his face was the worst case scenario. He wants to scream because he finished talking with a guy that tried to pretend that was Byakuya Togami when all of Hope's Peak knows that the guy can't stand him, their rivalry is legendary, the two years of difference and the courtesy between students of different grades flying out the window.

Trying to think about how to solve this problem Kokichi kneels under a palm tree and holds his head in his hands and he can't _breathe_ because his last memory is of Momota, weird guy Momota-chan with the cool jacket he planned to steal. After all, he would never admit that he wants one out loud.

If the not togami-guy was telling the truth then what year is it? is he a new student? is this time travel? some type of drug? is he dreaming? what is happening? His head hurts so much and he can't stop thinking, he can't ever stop thinking and there is something wrong and he doesn't know what.

He needs more information but first, he will allow himself to freak out and panic because he doesn't know if this will be the last time he will have the security to do so.


	2. PROLOGUE: BLOCKING II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange things are happening to Kokichi and Hiyoko Saionji is having a very bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dialogue heavy chapter

Kokichi is a liar, but he wasn’t always a good one.

Lying was an art that he polished until he learned, little by little, to grasp and turn the little truths into something else. To make others question the line between their reality and the one that he presented, to take his fantasies and make them more real. Messing with others was fun and he was always trying to balance the absurdity of the things that he could say.

He loves his lies even when they were counterproductive because they make him happy and if people can’t see through them then they aren’t worth knowing anyway. And at the end of the day, he is the one in control of the lie and not the other way around. He could say a hundred times that magic exists but that doesn’t make it more real because he doesn’t bend realities- _he bends minds_. His brain is his more important tool and that means that he can’t buy his own lies, he needs to learn about himself and his reactions to a lot of things because losing his identity is an easy thing to do, a slippery slope.

And kneeling in panic in the middle of an unknown island with people that he isn’t sure are safe? That is not how Kokichi works. He doesn’t like to distract himself with things like the hair color of a guy or weird robots, not in situations like this, that is not one of his defense mechanisms. He doesn’t play with other people when he needs information and he doesn’t panic in public like he is doing now _._

So, there are new habits and new emotional reactions that guarantee that someone, _something_ has been messing with his head. There is an empty space in his memories and for some reason, he has been doing things that he isn’t sure he likes, like ignoring the bunny that knew his name and was literally trying to give him information since he waked up.

_(The fuck? I don’t know shit about giving advice, I’m an inventor, not your psychologist._

_…_

_Really?_

_Well, like… listen, because I only will say this once, you are a twink and the bane of my existence but you are so fucking smart, you can do weird shit when you put your mind on it, so… yeah, whatever problem you are having, put your pants of big boy and solve your shit. Now get out of my lab. Talking about feelings, what the fuck…)_

Nothing to do but adapt, if he was changing may as well go all the way. He needs to relearn things, gather information, talk with the bunny, and have fun with all of this because this is his life and nobody will mess with that.

“In and out…” Including breathing because his body needs to cooperate too. Muscle memory is kind of tricky.

With a long sight, he takes his hands off his face and faces the desert beach. He is on the entrance, hidden by the row of palm trees. Now that he really looks at the beach, headache mysteriously gone, the scenery is weirdly peaceful. The waves brakes with a pleasant sound and the wind is relaxing. There is an artificial feeling to it but he doesn’t know much about beaches. The space is a little too clean, he ponders if maybe is a private island or something like that.

The island is suspicious but he is more alarmed by the fact that he goes through his pockets only to find them empty.

A voice interrupts his line of thought. “I wanna go home...”

And it makes Kokichi jumps and he turns his head so fast that the bones rattle. The voice comes from a girl that walks along the road while eating strawberry ice cream and deciding that there is no time like the present to introduce himself to his possible temporary allies, he decides to follow her. Maybe he can get out off this island today! He practically giggles at the thought, that wasn’t likely.

She was smaller than him, pettite with fragile-looking wrists and soft hands that were holding the ice cream with forcibly relaxed shoulders. Everything about her was contradictory, her appearance screaming “intense”. It was in her hair, with the big blond twin tails, and wow, that was a lot of hair. It was in her rich orange kimono with the flower print pattern, the lot and lot of layers that were secured by the green obi. It was in her sandals that were making a click-clack sound at her long steady steps, entering the weird ranch.

 ~~U ** _s A_** m I~~ CORRAL.

Below the signboard was a chicken. And a toucan. 

And the girl was now kneeling, pressing his fingers on the ground with an intense look on her face. He can't hide anymore, curiosity is killing him.

“What are you doing?” Kokichi asked. “…Are you squishing ants? That sure looks like a sane form of distress”

“W-What?” She screeched, palm on the ground controlling one of her legs that was losing equilibrium. “Where did you come from?”

“Sheesh, people honestly don’t have anything more to ask me.” He pouted. “I’ve been here for a while you know, is not my fault you guys were so busy with the screaming party.”

“Screaming party” The blonde repeats in disbelief. “You weren't with us in that impossible classroom, where did you even come from?”

“The impossible classroom? That sounds interesting, tell me more. And honestly, I think that I’m a victim of dimension travel, I don’t exist in this universe and just happened to land in the sand like 2 meters away from your group.”

“Haha, very funny. You honestly think that we are that stupid that we wouldn’t notice someone?”

“Well, you don’t notice me until I said something” Kokichi sent her a look while gesturing himself with his hands, like saying “look?”

Her fist hit the ground in frustration before she opened and close her mouth in a feeble form of defense “I…”

“You?”

“O-of course I noticed you! You just surprised me a little when you started talking and-”

“Suuuuuure you did” Her face turned red and she shut up immediately and the faces that she was making were so priceless that Kokichi started laughing.

“Yes!”

“Really?” He doesn’t know how to stop laughing. “Then why are you so worked up?” And her face keeps getting redder and redder.

“Shut up! Just tell me who are you! You aren’t in the thing that she gave us.”

Of course, the rabbit. He stopped laughing right away and was focused on her again. This was not the time to get distracted, even if she was a riot. “What thing? The rabbit gave it to you?”

“Oh no, you respond first you little brat.” Very petty, maybe antagonizing her wasn’t that great of an idea.

“You are shorter than me, I’m pretty sure you are younger than me.”

“Yeah? You don’t act like it. ”

Kokichi can’t help being distracted ( _again_ ), and maybe this is a bad move if he wants to be friendly, but she's so mad that he can’t just stop. “Yeah? What's your name, obachan?”

"Obachan!" She screamed indignantly. Her eyes going through multiple emotions shame, pain… pride? It's a strange mix and they pass too quickly to identify.

“Yeah, you can introduce yourself y’know, and maybe stop smashing the ground, I don’t really care about the ants, I probably step like a million already,” His poor shoes, full of sand. “but the dust is getting on my poor beautiful eyes- ¡Oh, and I want to know about the rabbit too!”

“And I don’t want to because you are a jerk! A suspicious stalker jerk!”

Kokichi pauses a little before laughing again and his eyes stretch a little. There are multiple footsteps and voices coming toward them. “Ah, c’mon… It was just a little teasing.” He readjusted his posture to watch the entrance of the ranch. “And I can prove that I’m really, really trustworthy by telling you that they aren’t people coming this way, and my name is not Kokichi Ouma, I’m in no way an ultimate, definitely not an Ultimate Supreme Leader with an evil organization… by the way my subordinates are here, right now, on this island. How about that? Not really that creative but for the time being-“

She interrupts him, “Oh shut up. Hiyoko Saionji, Ultimate Traditional Dancer.” And then smashes the floor with more force, the dust hitting his face and making him cough.

“Meanie.”

He tries to stop coughing by hiding his face at an angle where he can also look at the entrance. The voices are coming more and more closely until he sees three guys entering the ranch, two in front and one behind.

The two leading the way are surprisingly, the guy that he left at the beach because he wanted to talk to the not-togami guy, Mr. Mashmallow. Accompanying him was the no longer sleeping beauty, he is really glad that the guy was awake, good for him. And it looks like he and Mr. Vagabound Cloud are now friends, maybe they bonded at the green color scheme of their clothes.

The very opinionated reasons about the color and dress conduct of others is another new thing.

“Are you trying to summon the demons by presenting them with the body of these creatures?”

“Ice cream?” That is the first thing that comes to his mind by looking at the hair of the last guy, maybe the non-existent filter was not only for mornings anymore. He admires the nice purple scarf and his cool jacket that was matched by nice and practical black boots. “Ugly scarf by the way.”

Saionji can’t believe it. “Summoning demons?”

The other two come closer. Cotton talks, half preoccupied, and half amused. “Is everything ok?”

“Komaeda, I don’t think this is a very good idea…”

“Don’t be too worried Hinata-kun, we are all ultimates aren’t we?” Kokichi tries to memorize their names. This conversation is going a little too fast to his liking.

The poor blonde talks again “Oh god, I am surrounded by idiots. Please let me go home” He is pretty sure she is at her limit. 

“A demoness looking for her home, summoning her kin!” And now the icecream guy decided that screaming was a good idea. One second after his scarf was moving, hamsters going out.

“Are those hamsters? They are hamsters! So cool” Kokichi is suddenly filled with the feeling of pet hamsters. He always wanted one but then he remembers that they have short life spans and reconsiders. The vital information can wait, petting the fur comes first.

And then, as if a hatch had opened, all four of them were talking at the same time.

“You kept hamsters in your scarf?!”

“Oh, yeah, is because Tanaka-kun is the Ultimate Breeder…”

“No! He has brain cells, please you can’t think that being an ultimate is a legitimate excuse to keep them in his scarf!” Saionji replies, still outraged at being accused of doing a ritual.

“Take your filthy hands of my four dark devas-“

“But they are so cool. And I just waked up on this stupid island! Can you believe it? Like I have nothing better to do!” He cries a little, trying to convince who now he knows is Tanaka to let him pet one.

“That is very hard,” Komaeda says sincerely. “to think that someone dares to kidnapped multiple Ultimates.” Meanwhile, at his side, Hinata looks like he's watching a train wreck.

“Is horrible Komaeda-chan! Saionji-chan was so upset that she was squishing ants.”

Hinata chokes. “Squishing ants?!” Tanaka in contrast was looking at the furious Saionji intensely.

“Yeah, is very weird but she uses like a form of distress,” Kokichi answers, feeling sorry for the guy.

“I think that is certainly unconventional but if it helps you...” Marshmellow tries to compromise.

Saionji was utterly and completely done. “No, no, no… That is! I’m out!”

She rapidly stans up, hands in fists and her entire body trembling in anger, walking dignified towards the entrance, Tanaka following closer. Kokichi is surprised that she last this long but is not disappointed at this turn of events, even if the hamsters were going too.

These two looked more friendly, they were much more likely to answer his questions about the rabbit and this "impossible room". Or rather, that Komaeda answered his questions because Hinata kept looking like he regretted everything.

“Well, that was something.”

“I’m so tired.”

“But you already took your nap!” Kokichi was ready, no more games. ”Anyway, I’m a liiiiittle out of the loop because I arrived later than you guys. I was wondering if you guys could catch me up on everything that's going on. I’m Kokichi by the way, Kokichi Ouma, Ultimate Supreme Leader.”

“Supreme Leader?” Hinata looked between skeptical and alarmed. “That is… unique. I’m Hajime Hinata and this is Nagito Komaeda, he is the Ultimate Lucky Student.”

That was weird, he didn’t understand why he presented the other with name and title but didn’t include his own talent, but before he could ask Komaeda, as predicted, was the one that answered his questions. “You’re wrong.”

“Ok. I’m wrong.”

“You were already here when we came.” Well, that was alarming.

“Really? I didn’t see him.”

“Yes, I think most of us were preoccupied with other things..”

He needs the conversation back on track. “Saionji-chan mentioned something about a classroom and a thing that the rabbit give you?”

“The rabbit?” The puddle tilted its head and then his face lit up in recognition. “Ah, you are talking about Usami-san.”

“We were in a classroom before, well… before everything.” The other answered this time, taking out something from his pocket. “And I assumed that “the thing” was this student handbook, there is a map and profiles for all of us. You don’t have one?”

"No, I didn’t have anything. You think that there is a profile of me there too?”

“I can check-“

But Komaeda was already doing it. “Yes. Here you are Ouma-kun.” _What?_

And indeed, there he was, personal information included. But he was sure that the girl wasn’t lying when she was telling him that he wasn’t there: Kokichi Ouma, with all his measurements and even mentioned his likes and dislikes.

He took a deep breath as he looked at the ranch more closely, was anyone listening? Were there hidden microphones? There was a monitor in that windmill, maybe there was a camera somewhere and who knew what was inside the nearby buildings.

“Are you ok?”

“Yes, of course.” He lied with a cheeky smile and then pointed at his likes on the handbook. Komaeda was quiet, looking worried, that wasn't going to do. “This just remember me that I’m a little hungry, did you passed by the market?”

“Uh, yeah. There was food there but I don’t know if is safe or not…”

“Really?! Thanks for filling me in but the food is calling for me and I still need to meet the others, you know? Thanks a million, you are the best..”

Hinata blushed a little. “Whatever, anyone would have told you and you would have found out anyway”

"Awww, but it was you two who told me tsundere-chan." His lashes flickered rapidly. “Bye-bye.”

“Tsundere-chan?!”

The last thing that he heard was Komaeda talking. “I didn’t know you were a tsundere Hinata-kun.”

Kokichi left the ranch walking fast. This island was getting weirder and weirder and this time he was sure that the rabbit had the answers he needed. And it didn't really hurt to go find her while he tries to eat something.


End file.
